


Frustrated Sebastian

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: MC is at a party to spend time with Sebastian who James has given a lot of work load over to. Jack suggests a quick little thing MC can do to help and she finds herself with a tense Sebastian in need of relief.





	Frustrated Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at smut.

The party had been draining. MC did her best to stay out of everyone’s way, and did her best to stay away from Professor Moriarty. He had given his blessings, but there was still something about how he looked at her when she wasn’t with Sebastian that made her anxious. It didn’t help that every time she did spot Sebastian at the party he was hurrying away to get another thing done for James Moriarty. 

It felt like they didn’t get a lot of alone time, mostly it had been MC spotting him from across the room, each time he was tenser than last. She pouted a little but did her best to smile at James and not make waves; this was a relationship that was established before she came into the picture. Still, sometimes she couldn’t help but feel they were being punished for something. 

But it had been a while since she last saw him, and she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Where could he be? She could ask Moriarty, but that seemed like a terrible idea. MC raised a finger and tapped her lips, quieting the low hum she made while she took another look around. Those in attendance to James’s party had grown a little louder, more rowdy, more drunk. She caught James glancing her way more than once as she looked around. Perhaps it was time to move her vantage point, before he came over to flirt. When he and Sebastian ganged up on her with the compliments and the flirting there was something playful about it, but it hadn’t been that long since Moriarty had been trying to woo her for himself so when it was just him... 

She did not want to get caught up in that game again. 

“Oh hey MC? I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” The sudden appearance of Jack Stillman next to her made MC jump. 

“Oh um.. I- sure?” He had leaned into her personal space to speak in low whispers. 

He gave her a wide grin. “Thank you! Please take this jacket and hang it up in the closet down that hallway,” he pushed the soft leather jacket into her hands, “second hallway on the left and the fourth set of doors on the right. Oh and do take your time.” Jack smirked as he wandered off leaving MC repeating the directions to herself. 

With a few polite smiles and excuse me’s MC slipped out of the party room. The further away she got from the party the more muffled they sounded, and the more the sound of her heels clicking on the floor echoed. She counted out loud trying to make sure she remembered where she was going. And as she turned around the corner she found herself getting a little nervous. Jack was a peculiar one, and she had been warned by Sebastian a few times not to be alone with him, but this couldn’t have been a weird trap or plan? MC sighed audibly; this group had caused her so much anxiety so far, with her anchor being Sebastian.

She hugged the coat closer and found it smelled familiar. Stopping just short of the closet MC held it up, wondering why she was holding Sebastian’s coat. There was a small clattering noise that distracted her before she was pulled by her wrist into the closet. She yipped, her heart started pounding loudly. The light hadn’t been turned on and the door shut behind her loudly, the darkness pressed in on her as well as someone else.

The jackets that were hanging cushioned the blow as MC was pushed against the wall, giving her something to hold onto as her feet slipped under her. A hand clamped down over her mouth, quieting her shouts. A body pressed up against her, helping to keep her up as she found herself trying to regain her balance. “Calm down, be quiet.” The person spoke in low tones. She recognized that voice.

Slowly the hand moved away from her mouth, “Sebastian?” MC’s murmured question was answered with a clumsy kiss in the dark. Sebastian bit her bottom lip making her gasp and giving him the opportunity to flick the tip of his tongue against hers. His lips moved greedily against hers before he started to trail those kisses and nips down the side of her neck, his hands were kneading the dress at her hips, pulling the fabric higher and higher. “Sebastian what are you-?” MC shivered at his warm breath sighed against the tender spots he bit. 

“James has been very needy tonight, and Jack is covering for me, but we don’t have a lot of time. Please MC, just… be mine right now?” He didn’t wait for an answer before going back to nuzzling her neck, placing soft kisses as he moved a little lower to bite the spot right above her collar bone. He pulled the fabric up past her hips, the rough fabric of his pants pushed and grinded against MC’s bare thighs. One cold hand wrapped around her holding her tight against him by the small of her back, while he reached over the dress and carefully pushed the fabric of the bra to the side. MC wiggled a little at the feeling of his chilled palm pressing and teasing her breast. Her breathing hitched as she starting to grind back against him. 

“Sebastian… what if we get caught, can’t we-we go to a room? One we can lock?”

“No time.” Sebastian growled, abandoning her chest and quickly darting his hands down the front of her panties. MC jumped at the sudden feeling of his cold finger slipping down and rubbing against her clit suddenly.

“Sebastian!” She yelped. Sebastian froze, placing a hand back over her mouth. He leaned more weight against her as he teased her clit, slipping down and drawing her own wetness out as he pressed against the surface. Somewhere inside she felt something tighten and start to tremble. 

“Be quiet or we’ll be caught. Understand?” She nodded. As soon as his hand was away MC leaned forward pressing her mouth against his shoulder, breathing deeply against his purple sweatshirt he still had on. MC wrapped her arms around him tightly, grinding against his hand as he pushed a digit inside her. He moved quickly with short thrusts, hand being restricted by her underwear. His breathing grew heavier in her ear as he pushed a second finger in. “MC… MC… take them off.” He demanded as he pulled away from her. The haze that was clouding her thoughts cleared a little, the coats shifted around her as she moved, reminding her of their location.

“Let’s go find a room Sebastian, I’m scared.” She whispered, but even so she wanted to pull him closer and press herself against him. 

“We’re running out of time MC, take them off or we’ll have to try again later tonight.” His voice rose in panic, MC frowned and started to feel the hard and steady beating of her heart pounding in her throat. 

“We’re not going to be given a chance tonight are we?” 

Sebastian’s hands were on her hips pulling her close, letting her feel his stiffness that he had pulled free, “no. We won’t be.” He panted slightly, pushing her back towards the wall.

“Well,” MC gulped, closing her eyes and trying to suppress how she was trembling. “I guess you’ll have to either hurry up tonight or find a chance,“ she pushed against him, shoving him off balance, “because I’m not going to do it in a closet with you.” She ran her hands down the length of her skirt, straightening herself out before darting out of the closet. The door shut quietly behind her as she took her time, fixing her hair, hoping she didn’t look as flustered as she felt. 

“I was just coming to get you two, I hope you enjoyed your time alone~” Jack rounded the corner with a large grin on his face. 

“Yes, I suppose. Thank you, Jack.” His grin grew with her thanks, though his attention was drawn over her shoulder.

“Cover me.” Sebastian wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her further down the hallway.

“That wasn’t the deal Moran.” Jack laughed though he had already turned and was walking back towards the party. 

MC kept up in pace, though she got lost fairly quickly with all the turns he took. “Sebastian, where are we going?”

“Here.” Sebastian pulled them inside a room suddenly, locking the door behind him. “Off.” He reached back and quickly unzipped her dress. “MC I want to see you.” He pleaded quietly; MC felt a heat crawl up the back of her neck and had barely stepped out of the fabric before she turned around, grabbing him and pressing her lips against his with a quiet moan. 

“Do I still need to be quiet?” She mumbled against him.

“Yes.” Sebastian walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. She sat down with a soft grunt, which turned into a small yelp as Sebastian pushed her onto her back so he could raise her hips and tug her panties off. “Are you still…?” He pressed two fingers against her entrance and slowly began to thrust them into her. Her back arched and she immediately clenched around him. He nodded before stepping back, carefully removing his own articles of clothing until he only stood in a dark tank top. He absent mindedly reached down and stroked himself while he approached her again. He paused and cleared his throat. MC sat up to smile at the small blush he had.

“Sebastian?” She grabbed his other hand and pulled him onto the bed, but still he didn’t move to be with her. He just stared. MC starting to blush too, she looked away squeezing her knees together. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this… we could go back to the party. We could try lat-“

“Turn around.” 

“What?” Their eyes met, his bright green eyes seemed to be gazing at her with a warmth that was mismatched from his hard set jaw. 

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

“Like… this?” MC blushed deeply as she tried to keep balance. 

“Spread your knees apart.” He slid his hands from her hips to her knees he moved her into a peculiar position. 

“Sebastian I can’t see you like this…” 

“That’s okay. Are you ready?” Sebastian gripped her hips and she could feel the tip of his cock gently press against her opening.

“Yes.” Teasingly slow he pushed into her. MC tried slow and calm breaths, but she found herself aching to push against the bed and back onto him, hurrying him up. She didn’t have to wait long before he started to move in and out of her, quickening his pace with each thrust. His breathing becoming louder, and more sporadic. 

As he found a good pace MC was finding herself being jostled forward. Her hands gripping the bed, trying to keep from slipping forward. The pressure in her core was building up, and she was breathing harder with him. She started to press back, trying to get it deeper. Sebastian ran his hands up her back, pushing her further down into the bed. He started pounding into her harder, his grunts and gasps getting louder and more vocal.

The tightening pressure in MC had her back arching as she pushed off of the bed. “Sebastian…” her voice cracked. Sebastian leaned over her more, shifting his angle and wrapping his arms around her middle. MC moaned loudly, pressing her face into the bedding to cover the way she came undone. 

Sebastian kept up his pace throughout her orgasm and as it subsided he started to jerk and become irregular with his thrusts. “MC…. You’re mine.” Sebastian growled in her ear. A few more thrusts into her and he pulled back, his nails digging into her side as he gave a strangled moan, twitching inside of her. Carefully he pulled her over to her side, wrapping his arms around her and covering her shoulder with warm kisses. “Mine.” He mumbled quietly. 

MC chuckled at him, carefully turning around, trying to ignore the way she was haphazardly falling out of her bra. “Yes. Sebastian.” MC tilted her head up, stealing a quick kiss. “Mine.”

She suddenly felt cold as there was a knock on the other side of the door. “You have five minutes before Moriarty makes his way over here. Good luck~!” Jack called through the door. MC raised a hand over her mouth in horror, blushing deeply while wondering how much Jack had heard. 

“Let’s get dressed.” Sebastian nodded and helped MC off the bed. He was back to ‘normal’, and his face was neutral once more. Though she could see a small hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth, and he looked more relaxed than she had seen him in a long time.


End file.
